Operation:HAWAII
by MOJOJOJO22
Summary: Updated and RevisedLilo and StitchKND Crossover. When the DCFDTL and Dr. Hamsterviel team up, the kids next door are forced to seek help from one of their odder opratives, Chap.3 added
1. Chapter 1

_Now Loading:_

_Kids Next Door Mission_

_Operation: H.A.W.A.I.I. _

_Hated_

_Archenemies_

_Work_

_At_

_Intergalactic_

_Injustice_

Chapter 1

Inside the mansion of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Father sat at his usual seat in his den as columns of fire and smoke blasted all around him.

"So" he said as he focused his eyes on the video screen in front of him "If I help you to capture these "experiments", you will help me to destroy the Kids Next Door once and for all?"

"That is correct" said the strange shadowed figure on the screen who stepped into the light. He was revealed to be a strange creature which looked strangely similar to a hamster. He had white fur, long ears, big buck teeth, red eyes, a small body with a long white tail, and was wearing a red cape with a big yellow H in the middle.

"I would like to thank you for this most interesting opportunity to combine our forces, Mr. Delightful" the strange looking creature said.

"Please Dr. Hämsterviel, would you not call me that" he said as he narrowed his yellow eyes at him in a threatening manner.

Just then, the door to his room opened and the Delightful Children walked to him in their usual  
group.

"You wanted to see us, Father?" they said together in their usual monotone voices.

"Yes, My children, I would like you to meet my newest partner, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel" he said as the screen swerved to face them "He will be the one who will help us to get rid of those annoying Kids Next Door FOREVER!".

He then proceeded to laugh loud and evilly, which was joined after a few minutes by the  
DCFDTL and Dr. Hamsterviel.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was a normal afternoon at the Kids Next Door tree-house. Numbah 4 was busy practicing his  
  
fighting. Numbah 5 was reading a new book. Numbah 3 was playing with her stuffed animals.  
  
Numbah 2 was drawing up a new invention. And their leader, Numbah 1, was busy devising new  
  
battle plans.   
  
"Man am I bored!" Numbah 4 said loudly " I wish something exciting would happen today!"  
  
Suddenly, the wall exploded with a humongous BOOM!   
  
Now standing in the tree-house was a humongous creature with feet similar to an elephants feet  
  
and a muscular body and a face similar to an alien whale dressed in a black and red jumpsuit with  
  
an large laser pistol in his right hand.  
  
Standing next to his left leg was a small creature that looked similar to a dog. It had yellow fur,  
  
big black eyes, a red nose, and was clutching a sandwich in his hand.  
  
"Aw man, Gantu, did you have to drag me along on this stupid mission, you know I hate kids" the  
  
yellow furred creature said angrily.  
  
"Oh shut up 625, it's time you started pulling your weight around here" Gantu said glaring down  
  
at him.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud grunt and looked down. There was Numbah 4 pounding away at  
  
Gantu's right leg.  
  
  
  
"HIYAAA!" he screamed loudly as he pounded away "who do you think you are, coming into our  
  
house all scary and- uggh!". He was cut short as Gantu smacked him with his hand and smashed  
  
him into a computer.  
  
"Yeah!" Gantu shouted triumphantly "you want a piece of Gantu, you got it!."  
  
Just then, an alarm started to whine.  
  
Unfortunately, the others had heard the crash and were racing to help their fallen friend. As  
  
Numbah 1 raced out of the elevator, he shouted "CODE RED!, CODE RED! The tree-house is  
  
under attack!".  
  
The KND then proceeded to attack with everything they had. But no matter what they came up  
  
with, Gantu managed to stop it. Soon they were out of weapons and were easily smashed out  
  
onto the front lawn with a sweep of his hand.   
  
As Gantu Hopped down with a THUMP! onto the grass and stared at the unconscious KND on  
  
the ground, he chuckled slightly.  
  
"Well" he said smugly "that was easier than I thought it would be, now let's go tell Dr.  
  
Hamsterviel the good news". He then proceeded to board his ship along with 625 and blasted off,  
  
laughing sinisterly.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Numbah 1 opened his eyes and groaned. As he looked at the bodies of his still unconscious  
  
teammates and the wrecked tree-house, he sighed.  
  
"Well, I can certainly say that we just got our butts kicked" he said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You said it Numbah 1, what was that thing anyway?" Numbah 5 said as she and the others woke  
  
up.  
  
"It looked like something from one of my alien movies" Numbah 2 said as he stood up.  
  
"Yes, it does seem like we are dealing with extraterrestrials here" Numbah 1 said as he looked  
  
around "but it doesn't seem like we can beat him alone, but I do think I know one operative who  
  
deals with this sort of thing".  
  
He then lifted up one of his sleeves and revealed a small, computerized wristwatch. "This is the  
  
data-watch" Numbah 1 explained "it can give you data on any Kids Next Door operative by  
  
speaking their number".  
  
He then lowered his head and spoke into the watch "computer, display bio on Numbah 49".  
  
The watch beeped for a few minutes, and then displayed a holographic image of a young 6 year  
  
old Hawaiian girl with long black hair wearing a red shirt with white leaves on it.  
  
"Operative Numbah 49" the watch said "real name: Lilo Pelekai, Age: 6 years old".  
  
"What! That crazy girl!" Numbah 4 shouted "I mean come on Numbah 1, the little weirdo feeds  
  
sandwiches to a fish because she thinks it controls the weather!".  
  
"I must admit, she can be a bit... odd" Numbah 1 said "but she is the only one of us who has  
  
combated alien life forms". "hm" Numbah 2 said as he looked at the watch "it says she lives in  
  
Kauai, Hawaii".  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Numbah 3 asked. "Yeah" Numbah 4 added "that freaky whale  
  
thing obliterated most of our travel vehicles".  
  
"Not to worry" Numbah 1 said "this watch also has a built-in device to teleport us to Hawaii".  
  
With that he pressed a button and a bright blue flash enveloped them and they vanished.  
  
To be continued...   
  
(Authors note: whew! That's done! And I would also like to thank DanMat6288 for Numbah 4's  
  
"crazy girl" line! Read and Review please!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kauai, Hawaii, about 11:00 in the morning.  
  
Everyone was lying the beach and enjoying themselves when all of a sudden there was a bright  
  
blue flash and the next minute the Kids Next Door were hovering in the air before falling to the  
  
ground.  
  
Almost immediately after that, people started screaming and running away. A few little kids stood  
  
there, staring at the sight before being pulled away by their parents.  
  
The KND the proceeded to get up and brush the sand off them and Numbah 2 had to pull off a  
  
crab that had latched onto his nose.  
  
"Man I really hate teleportation!" Numbah 4 shouted.   
  
"I know, but at least we got here in one piece" Numbah 1 said "now according to the watches  
  
tracking device, Numbah 49's house is in that direction" he said as he pointed North.  
  
With that, they proceeded to walk through the tall grass and leaves until they reached a wooden  
  
house on a small hill. The house seemed normal enough except for the small wooden sphere  
  
extension sticking out of the top.  
  
"That's the place" Numbah 1 said as they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.  
  
A second later, the door opened and a little creature stood in the doorway. This creature looked  
  
similar to a koala, except for that fact that it had dark blue fur, bat-like ears, big black eyes, and a  
  
mouthful of razor-sharp teeth.  
  
"Uh.... yes" Numbah 1 said as he looked down at the strange creature "we are looking for a  
  
person named Lilo, perchance you know of her?"  
  
The small creature nodded and moved to let them inside. Once inside, the KND looked around  
  
and their eyes shot wide open. Sitting on the couch were two weird looking creatures, one of  
  
them was very large and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, he also had purple skin, a small  
  
round nose and two large eyes with two small eyes on the top.  
  
The other one was very skinny and was wearing an orange shirt with a pink heart and blue jean  
  
shorts and had green skin, four feet, a round head, no nose, and an antenna on the top of his head  
  
and one huge eye in the middle of his head.  
  
"Hello there" the large creature said with a Russian accent "how am I to be helping you?"  
  
"Well..." Numbah 1 stammered "as I said before, we are looking for a girl named Lilo, is she  
  
here?".  
  
"Oh, little girl did not tell me she would be having friends over today!" the creature said as he  
  
stood up "wait one minute and I shall get her for you".  
  
With that, he turned to the staircase and shouted "LITTLE GIRL! Someone is being here to see  
  
you!"  
  
"Send them up to my room, Uncle Jumba!" came a female voice from upstairs.  
  
The creature then turned to them "just go up stairs and go straight until you see small elevator,  
  
that will take you to her room" he said smiling.  
  
"Thank you" Numbah 1 said as they walked to the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
The KND were all jammed into the tiny elevator and were going up to Lilo's room.  
  
The elevator then stopped and threw them into the room in one huddled mass on the floor.  
  
"Okay, whose hand is that?" Numbah 5 said angrily. Numbah 2 then lifted up his hand, "sorry" he  
  
said meekly.  
  
As they turned and looked around, they saw a young 6 year old girl lying on a small bed brushing  
  
the hair of what looked like a makeshift rag doll.  
  
"Um, excuse me" Numbah 1 said as he stood up " Numbah 49!"  
  
At once the girl stopped. The doll fell out of her hands and onto the floor, she turned around and  
  
looked at them. As soon as she saw who it was, her eyes shot wide open and she hopped down  
  
off the bed and walked twords them.  
  
"N-n-n-Numbah 1!" she stammered as she walked up to them "what are you doing here?, usually  
  
when I receive a message from Kids Next Door headquarters, its usually by holographic  
  
transmission!"  
  
"Well, yes Lilo," Numbah 1 said "that's what we would have done, but this time we couldn't  
  
because our tree-house was destroyed!"  
  
"WHAT!" Lilo screamed "who did it? Was it the Common Cold? Stickybeard? Knightbrace?"  
  
"No" Numbah 1 said "it was an enemy unlike anyone we have faced, but we think you may have  
  
faced him, Numbah 5, show her the enemies specs"  
  
Numbah 5 went up to her and displayed a holographic image of Gantu.  
  
Lilo gasped "Gantu!, that dirty, low down jerk!"  
  
"Yes" Numbah 1 said "we had a feeling that you might know him, so we were wondering if you  
  
could maybe give us a hand."  
  
"I would love to!" Lilo said "but first I want to get someone who could help us out"  
  
she then put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. Almost instantly, a small furry blue ball rolled  
  
in and unrolled into the small creature that they had seen earlier.  
  
"This is Stitch" she said "he may look small, but he can be a big help when he needs to be."  
  
"Very well then" Numbah 1 "we will take him along too, but the problem is that the watches  
  
energy will take 24 hours to recharge."  
  
"Not a problem" Lilo said "follow me".  
  
She then led them out into the backyard which seemed empty except for a few toys scattered on  
  
the ground. Lilo the walked over to a tree and pulled down a branch. Almost instantly the ground  
  
opened up and a large silver elevator rose up.  
  
"Come on" she said as she walked into the elevator with the KND following. She then pushed a  
  
small red button and the elevator shot down and the ground closed back up.  
  
A few minutes later....  
  
The elevator was rushing down when all of a sudden it came to an abrupt stop. The doors then  
  
opened to reveal the most amazing sight the KND had ever seen.  
  
It was a secret base which look sort of like their own only much more technological.  
  
(Authors note: if you are wondering what it looks like, think Gemini's base in the Kim Possible  
  
episode "the Ron Factor")  
  
"Welcome" Lilo said "to the Kids Next Door Hawaiian base: female branch".  
  
As the walked forward, the KND looked around. Everywhere there were young girls about Lilo's  
  
age monitoring the surrounding area on large screens, conducting experiments, and working on  
  
weaponry and vehicles.  
  
As they walked, a young girl ran hurriedly to them and then stopped in front of them to catch her  
  
breath.  
  
The young girl looked about 7 and had fluffy red hair and circular blue glasses and was wearing a  
  
yellow shirt, green shorts, and sandals.  
  
(Authors note: for those of you who have seen Lilo and Stitch: the series, you probably know  
  
who this is)  
  
"Numbah 49!" she said panting "I have some urgent news for you!"  
  
"Who is that?" Numbah 2 asked.  
  
"Oh" Lilo said "that's just my friend Myrtle Edmonds, a.k.a Numbah 36,".  
  
With that, she turned to Myrtle "so what's up?"  
  
"Well" Myrtle said "we have found the alien spacecraft you were looking for, it's by the  
  
waterfall".  
  
"Excellent" Lilo said "come on guys lets go find Gantu and give him a wedgie".  
  
She then led them to a huge hangar which in the middle of it was a huge ship with blue and pink  
  
paint and flowers on it and the letters KND on the sides   
  
KND VEHICLE FILES  
  
KIDS NEXT DOOR F.E.M.J.E.T  
  
Feminine-styled  
  
Enormously   
  
Mammoth  
  
Jumbo  
  
Emergency  
  
Transport  
  
"Well" Lilo said "theirs our ride"  
  
"NO WAY!" Numbah 4 shouted "there is no way im Riding in a girl ship!"  
  
5 seconds later...  
  
"I can't believe that im riding in a girl ship!" Numbah 4 complained as they buckled themselves  
  
in.  
  
"Oh stop your whining Numbah 4" Numbah 1 said as the engines fired up,  
  
"Okay everyone" Lilo said "hang on tight cause HERE WE GO!"  
  
With that, they blasted through a special hole and into the sky.  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
